The Monochrome Challange!
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Episode 4 UPDATED! Ash memulai petualangan terbarunya di Unova. Bersama Pokémon-Pokémon kepercayaannya, kini Ash semakin yakin untuk meraih gelar Pokémon Master! Tim Pikachu: Ash, Anabel & Chili. Rivals: Cheren, Langley & Grimsley. Unova Adventure AU.
1. Departure! Yet! Again!

Disclaimer: Pokémon are created by Satoshi Tajiri.

**The Monochrome Challenge!**

**Pokémon! Unova Brand-New Adventure!**

**Fic by Soaring Crow Ver2.0**

**Episode 1: Departure! Yet! Again!**

Kota Pallet di siang hari bisa dibilang cukup menyengat panasnya. Angin terik yang luar biasa kering meniup dedaunan, rerumputan dan pepohonan dengan perlahan. Kombinasi tersebut menciptakan nuansa resort pribadi yang begitu menenangkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan segelas es teh melati atau sebatang es krim vanilla. Tapi tidak bagi seorang pemuda bernama Ash. Atau yang banyak orang kenal sebagai Ash Ketchum dari kota Pallet. Jiwa pemuda petualang tersebut tidak bisa diredam. Hari ini dia tepat berumur 17 tahun, dan siap memulai petualangan berikutnya.

Petualangan di Sinnoh berakhir tiga tahun lalu. Saat itu belum ada tawaran mengenai region baru dengan Pokémon unik untuk ditelusuri oleh Ash. Memang dasar jiwa petualangnya yang laur biasa, Ash mengunjungi region-region yang sudah pernah ia datangi sebelum ini.

Mulai dari Kanto—mengunjungi Brock di Pewter, dan oh, yang sungguh mengejutkan Misty menjadi jagoan di Cerulean. Kedua Gym Leader mantan rekan seperjalanan Ash itu benar-benar menjadi sungguh luar biasa dengan posisinya. Siapa yang sangka Misty akan menjinakkan Gyarados dan Kingdra; sama seperti Brock yang kini tidak hanya mengandalkan monster tipe Rock saja sekarang. Steelix, Golem, Ninetales, Foretress, Swampert, Sudowoodo, dan Toxicroak adalah tim yang sempurna menurut Ash. Dan tim milik Misty, Starmie, Gyarados, Golduck, Kingdra, Milotic, dan Wailord—yang membuat kedua mata Ash hampir melompat keluar ketika melihatnya, juga sangat tangguh; tentu saja apabila tidak bertemu lawan bertipe grass dan electric.

Ngomong-ngomong Kanto, Gym Kanto saat ini terkenal dengan kekuatan Leader-nya yang luar biasa. Tentu saja selain Brock dan Misty, Gym Leader seperti Sabrina, ratu psychic dan Blaine, master Pokémon tipe fire juga sangat disegani. Begitupula Gym Leader lainnya saat ini yang terus bertambah kuat setiap harinya.

Tapi Gym Leader dari region lainnya juga tidak boleh diremehkan. Seperti Falkner, master dari Pokémon-Pokémon burung dan Claire, adik sepupu Lance sang Champion Johto yang kemampuannya hanya bersaing tipis dari abangnya. Lalu Norman, ayah May adalah pengguna Pokémon tipe Normal terbaik yang pernah ada, dan Wallace, seniman sekaligus _prodigy _tipe water. Volkner juga dikenal sebagai pengguna tipe electric terhebat dari Sinnoh, begitupula Candice dengan Pokémon-Pokémon Ice-nya.

Yang jelas, selang empat tahun ini menciptakan kesempatan berlatih yang membuat mereka semua semakin baik dari sebelumnya dan menjadi semakin hebat.

Di umurnya yang juga sama dengan Ash, Gary—mantan pengaku rival abadi Ash semakin melebarkan sayapnya sebagai peneliti Pokémon. Kekalahannya di tangan Ash sama sekali tidak membuat harga dirinya sebagai Trainer jatuh. Tapi dia lebih menyalurkan rasa penasaran dan sayangnya kepada Pokémon dengan meneliti mereka semua. Dengan mempelajari Pokémon, dia berharap untuk semakin mengerti akan keberadaan mengagumkan yang sungguh berbeda dengan manusia tersebut. Gary masih memfavoritkan Pokémon-Pokémon miliknya yang original Kanto dan Johto. Max kini bersama dengan Gary di Sinnoh. Mereka masih meneliti soal Pokémon bersama professor Rowan. Setelahnya, berdasarkan info dari Max sendiri, mereka akan ke Unova, tanah baru untuk dijelajahi atas ijin dari professor Oak.

Terakhir kali mendengar kabar dari May ketika Ash berkunjung ke Hoenn, ia masih bertualang ke berbagai region, tentu saja untuk mengikuti berbagai kontes sebagai coordinator. Begitupula dengan Dawn yang kini sedang berada di Hoenn. Mungkin May dan Dawn akan bertemu lagi nanti, pikir Ash. Oh, Ash juga dengar kalau May berpetualang bersama teman masa kecilnya… Brendan, kalau Ash tidak salah mengingat, putra dari professor Birch. Dan Dawn sepertinya bersama Barry saat ini. Yaah, bagaimanapun juga perempuan tidak boleh bepergian seorang diri, 'kan?

Tapi Ash tidak pernah mendengar kabar mengenai Drew, Harley dan Paul. Tapi sepertinya mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri dan masih tetap percaya dengan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

Ash lantas mengenakan jaket berwarna putih dengan beberapa garis biru muda menghiasinya. Ash menarik risleting jaket dan mengenakan topi baru favoritnya. Kecuali topi dan sepatu, baik jaket maupun sepasang celana panjangnya adalah rajutan langsung dari si ibu. Aku harus hati-hati untuk tidak merobeknya terlalu sering, batinnya.

Pikachu melompat ke pundak Ash dan tersenyum riang ke wajah master terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia. "Pika-Pikapi!"

"Ahahaha, ya, aku sudah siap, Pikachu!"

Hari ini merupakan keberangkatan Ash menuju Unova, region terbaru untuk ditelusuri oleh Ash. Pokémon-Pokémon baru, tantangan baru, pertarungan Pokémon yang baru, dan segalanya yang baru. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk memuaskan dahaga berpetualang Ash.

"Hati-hati di jalan, 'nak!" seru si ibu di sebelah professor Oak. Delia Ketchum melambaikan tangannya, penuh rasa haru, diam-diam mendoakan keselamatan anaknya dimanapun dirinya berada. Itu tentu saja, sebagai seorang ibu.

"Begitulah Ash. Seperti ayahnya." senyum lebar si professor.

"Baiklah… professor bilang aku harus naik kapal udara menuju tanah Unova. Oke… Kita lihat, dimana aku bisa ke Bandar udara…"

"Pika…?" Pikachu, terus menempel di bahu Ash, ikut menatapi beberapa racik surat dari professor Oak dan segulung peta bertuliskan 'KANTO' di atasnya. "Oh, dekat Vermillion city—dekat Battle Tower, ya…? Kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya? Padahal aku sering berputar-putar di sana dulu. Mungkin aku bisa menyapa Scott, Anabel dan Frontier Brain lainnya disana sebentar."

Ash menggulung balik petanya ke dalam tas dan berlari dengan kencang. "Ayo Pikachu! Yang terkahir adalah Slowpoke!"

"Pika-Pi!" partner setianya begitu riang dan merasa tak mau kalah, mengiyakan tantangan itu.

Merekapun berlari bersama dengan senyuman lebar terukir di bibir masing-masing. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, mereka kembali berjalan karena Ash tidak kuat berlari lebih lama lagi… Ash 'lah yang Slowpoke… Pikir Pikachu, _mischief_.

-o0o-

Sosok Battle Tower sudah nampak di depan matanya. Menara yang luar biasa tinggi itu menjulang dari balik pepohonan lebat. Setelah keluar dari dalamnya, Ash melihat tubuh tambun berambut keriting dan mengenakan baju santai a la Hawaii, celana pendek, dan sepasang kaca mata hitam menutupi matanya. Sosok itu berdiri menghadap pintu besar Tower.

"Hei, Scott!" sapa Ash, riang. Tidak terlihat seperti pemuda berumur 17 tahun. "Apa kabar?"

"…O-oh, Ash? Hei, Ash!" pertamanya pria itu tidak begitu merespon, tapi melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah Ash 'sungguhan', Scott ikut melebarkan mulutnya. "Apa kabar, 'nak? Sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung ke sini. Kau seharusnya memberi kabar dulu sebelum datang, aku bisa menyediakan pesta untukmu!"

"Haha, tidak usah, Scott. Kabarku baik." Ash membalas jabat tangan Scott. "Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu, kan; lihat saja, perutku masih setambun ini." Scott menerawang figur pemuda di depannya. "Woaa, lihat dirimu, 'nak. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang!"

Ash tersenyum lepas, sedikit malu. Ia 'pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ada kabar terbaru apa, Scott? Para Brain sehat-sehat saja?"

Pria yang lebih tua belasan tahun itu nampak risih dan sedikit tidak kerasan. "… Ah, Ash—sebenarnya… Aku mau kau ikut denganku."

Scott menarik lengan Ash dengan terburu-buru ke dalam Tower. Ash dan Pikachu hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Ash ingat ketika ia kecil, Delia pernah menarik lengannya seperti ini ketika langit siap menurunkan hujan deras.

Begitu sampai di dalam, Ash melihat adanya seseorang yang tengah bertandang dan kini sedang bertarung dengan Alakazam milik Anabel.

Seperti biasa, Anabel tetap memberikan perintah melalui telepati, tapi ada yang aneh, batin Ash. Laju pertandingan ini… Anabel terpojok. Dan… skor sudah 2-0? Ash tertegun. Anabel menderita dua kali kekalahan secara berturut-turut?

Alakazam menembakkan Psychic-nya sekali lagi, tapi Pokémon lawannya, untuk alasan tertentu Psychic tersebut tidak berefek apa-apa padanya.

"…Pokémon apa itu, Scott?" tanya Ash, ketika Pokedex update Sinnoh-nya tidak memberikan respon apapun kecuali 'NO DATA' yang tertulis pada layar.

"Pokémon dari region Unova." jawab Scott, pelan.

"Pawniard, Iron Head pada Alakazam!" teriak trainer-nya.

Pokémon yang tidak dikenal Ash itu berlari dengan cepat di sisi lapangan, membuat Alakazam kehilangan konsentrasinya. 'Alakazam jangan panik, tetap fokus dan gunakan Focus Punch setelah itu!' batin Anabel, menyiasati 'temannya'.

Tapi gerakan Pawniard itu terlalu cepat, ketimbang badannya yang nampak lemah. Pokémon tersebut melompat, dan inilah kesempatan Anabel untuk memerintahkan Alakazam. 'Alakazam, Focus Punch ke kirimu!'

Tapi konsentrasi Alakazam tidaklah cukup. Ia terlalu dibuat bingung oleh gerakan lincah Pawniard. Pawniard, selagi melompat, merundukkan kepalanya guna menghindar dan langsung memasukan satu sundulan ke dagu Alakazam dan menghilangkan keseimbangan Pokémon milik Anabel tersebut. "Yang terakhir, Pawniard! Night Slash!"

"Paw—NIARD!" teriak Pokémon kecll itu, menebas Alakazam dengan pedang kecil berbalutkan energi kegelapan.

"Serangan itu tipe dark!" seru Ash, tiba-tiba, menyadari keuntungan sepihak ini. "Psychic lemah terhadap dark; kalau seperti ini-"

Alakazam dimentahkan keluar lapangan, dan itulah saat dimana wasit mengangkat bendera tanda kemenangan pada lawannya. "Alakazam milik Salon Maiden Anabel tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan. Kemenangan milik penantang Grimsley dari kota Lucitzal, Unova!"

Ash menggeramkan tangannya. Pikachu menatapnya dengan dalam.

Pokémon kecil seperti itu saja kuatnya bukan main; Unova… ya? Batin Ash, berdebar-debar akan tantangan baru.

"Yo."

"… Oh, kau-"

"Grimsley—namaku."

"Aku Ash—Ash Ketchum dari kota Pallet." Ash mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Grimsley dilain pihak, memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum meledek. "Tidak secepat itu, Ash."

"Apa salahnya berjabat tangan saja?" tanya Ash, membela dirinya sambil menarik tawarannya.

Pemuda berambut jabrik pada kedua sisi itu menatap balik Ash. "Kita tidak tahu kapankah seorang teman menjadi musuh; dan kapan musuh tersebut berubah balik menjadi teman kita." ujarnya, tersenyum tipis. "Bagiku simbol jabat tangan itu merupakan contoh konkritnya. Itu kebijakanku. 'Nah, sampai jumpa. Aku masih belum menyelesaikan tantangan Battle Frontier-ku."

"Grimsley!" seru Ash dari belakang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya. "Pokémonmu kuat. Aku harap kita bisa bertarung suatu hari nanti."

Grimsley kembali tersenyum dingin. "Ash, kemana tujuanmu sekarang?"

"Unova."

"Bagus. Apa tujuanmu disana?"

"Liga Pokémon Unova."

Grimsley semakin menajamkan senyumnya. "Hendak melawan Champion kalau begitu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ash semangat. "Pika-Pika! Pika-Pi!" Pikachu juga menyerukan semangatnya.

Grimsley membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke Ash. "Jika kau terus mendaki ke atas, aku yakin kita akan bertemu dan bertarung nanti. Sampai saat itu, sampai nanti."

Grimsley membalikkan tubuh dan mengayunkan tangannya di atas kepala.

"… Secepat itu kau berteman?"

"Anabel!" seru Ash, memeluk tubuh mungil Anabel dengan kedua tangannya yang semakin menguat. "Sudah lama sekali!" Ini dilakukan Ash tanpa sadar, sama ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan Brock dan Misty setelah sekian lama. Tapi ini tentu saja menjadi sesuatu yang cukup membuat Anabel gerah—gerah akan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Bagaimana tidak, Ash adalah orang yang dikagumi gadis berumur 17 tahun tersebut.

"A-Ash…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau nampak terpukul tadi…" ujar Ash, bersimpati pada si gadis.

"… I-iya…" Anabel memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis bertubuh ramping dengan lekuk sempurna itu sedikit banyak menarik diri dari tatapan Ash, apapun itu alasannya. "P-permisi Ash, aku masih ada—m-masih ada yang harus kulakukan."

Anabel meninggalkan Ash bersama Scott yang sedari tadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Ada apa dengannya, Scott?"

"… Panjang ceritanya, Ash."

-o0o-

"… Uuh, ya… Kurang lebih aku mendapatkan inti masalahnya." ujar Ash, diatas sofa ruang tamu mewah Battle Tower. Jarinya masih menipang dagu seolah masih mencoba mencerna informasi. "… Jadi, Anabel tetap ingin bersikeras menggunakan 'teman-temannya', padahal mengetahui dengan baik tipe psychic saja tidak cukup untuk bisa tetap menjaga akreditasi Battle Tower yang semakin merosot dari tahun ke tahun… Begitu, Scott?"

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Ash… Seberapa berharganya Espeon, Alakazam dan Metagross bagi Anabel-"

Scott terhenti dari bicaranya. Dia dengan segera membalikkan tubuh melihat sosok Ash yang berlari keluar Tower dari pintu utama. "Ash! Kau mau kemana!" teriak Scott dari lantai dua ke arah bawah. Namun Scott tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari si pemuda. Scott menepuk keningnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa semakin pusing. "… Ooh, apa yang ahrus kulakukan?"

Bicara tentang rasa sayang terhadap sesuatu. Tak pernah ada yang salah dari ideologi tersebut. Dan Ash, selagi berlari kencang, tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukan Anabel itu memang sudah seharusnya; karena dia sangat menyayangi 'teman-temannya'. Si pemuda mengerti, karena itulah yang ia lakukan selama ini. Betapa banyak Pokémon-Pokémon hebatnya yang ditransfer ke kota Pallet, berapa ekor yang ia lepaskan kembali ke alam liar, dan lain sebagainya. Tak satupun dari mereka yang tidak Ash curahkan akan kasih sayangnya. Ini semua dilakukannya lantaran ia ingin terus melangkah maju dan terus merasakan tantangan. Lagipula, mereka semua selalu berada di sana untuk Ash. Dan Ash akan selalu ada untuk mereka semua.

Ash berlari kearah rumah Anabel yang berada di sekitar air terjun Tohjo.

Anabel memeluk kedua dengkulnya di atas satu tebing pendek di hilir sungai air terjun Tohjo. Kedua matanya menyayu menatap aliran sungai yang cukup deras. Di depan matanya di dalam air, sudah tidak terhitung mungkin berapa banyak ekor magikarp dan feebas yang melintas. Anabel tidak memikirkan apapun didalam benaknya. Yang ada hanya kekosongan, kekosongan yang benar-benar hampa. Dia merasa tidak mengerti dengan dirinya.

Mengapa aku se-statik ini?

Terkadang Anabel tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Dari seluruh Frontier Brain, hanya dia seorang yang tetap ngotot untuk menggunakan tim Pokémon tipe psychic. Para penantang tentu saja tahu dan akan memanfaatkan itu dengan Pokémon tipe bug, dark atau ghost.

Scott tidak salah. Semuanya kesalahanku, lanjut batin Anabel. Akulah yang menjatuhkan akreditasi Battle Tower—areaku. Tapi… tapi aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan ketiga Pokémonku—Pokémon yang sudah menemaniku sedari kecil ini.

"Anabel!"

"Ash!" si gadis terkejut dan alih-alih berdiri diatas kedua kakinya. Tapi tebing yang ia tapaki saat ini sepertinya memang kurang sedikit kuat baginya untuk berdiri. Anabel terjun bebas dari tebing setinggi sepuluh meter ke aliran sungai di bawahnya. SPLASH. Anabel 'pun hanyut dibawa arus.

"Oh, tidak…" Ash melepas sepatu dan tasnya. Ia segera berlari secepat mungkin mengejar si gadis dari tepian sungai. "Anabel! …Hh hh. Anabel…!"

"… Ash!" seru si gadis dengan susah payah dari balik air.

Ash melompat ke dalam aliran dengan gaya lumba-lumba untuk mendapatkan tambahan dorongan dengan poros tubuh yang menajam ke depan. Ash mengayuh kedua lengannya secepat dan sekuat yang ia bisa. Para magikarp dan feebas yang terkejut oleh gerakan Ash itu menghindarinya ke pinggiran.

Tidak bisa, Anabel terlalu cepat tersedot arus, bisik Ash. Dia pasti tidak bisa berenang, aku harus menolongnya. Ash merogoh ikat pinggangnya, dan meraih sesuatu dari sana. Lureball. Bola Pokémon tersebut membesar seiring dengan sensor panas yang yang diberikan telapak tangan si pemuda. "Totodile, bantu aku!"

Pokémon berbentuk buaya biru keluar dari dalam bola khusus itu. Totodile menari-nari riang sekitar lima kaki di depan Ash selagi tubuhnya mengapung. "Totodile, tolong selamatkan gadis di depan sana! Aku mengandalkanmu!"

"Tot'dile!" si buaya mungil segera mengangguk semangat. "Toto—dile!"

Dengan cepat Pokémon periang milik Ash tersebut menyelam ke dalam aliran dan berenang bak roket yang luar biasa kencang lajunya. Buih-buih air yang ditimbulkan dari pergerakan kaki yang cepat menciptakan pola ledakan dorongan serupa dengan kapal selam.

Akhirnya buaya biru kecil itu sampai di sisi Anabel berkat dorongan kakinya dan arus sungai. Ia membalikkan dan mendorong tubuh Anabel melawan arus hingga akhirnya sampai ke permukaan. "… Fwaah…! Hh… hh…"

"Tot'dile!"

"… Totodile…? Milik Ash…?" Totodile mengangguk riang sebelum membantu Anabel ke tepian sungai. "… Terima kasih…"

"Anabel! Anabel!" Ash berlari bersama Pikachu di sisinya. "Pika-Pika! Pika-Pi!"

"… Ahaha, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa, Pikachu…" ujar si gadis, sedikit lemah. Ia membelai lembut kepala si Pokémon tikus listrik.

-o0o-

Kediaman Anabel.

Rumah si gadis masih seperti dulu. Nuansa menenangkan masih dapat dirasakan di setiap sudutnya. Ash duduk di sofa ruang tamu setelah selesai mengeringkan dirinya. Pikachu dan Totodile mengelilinginya. "Toto, toto-totodile!" seru si buaya kecil, riang. "Pika-Pika, pikachu!" jawab Pikachu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hahaha, aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi aku ikut terbawa semangat melihat kalian." jawab si trainer.

"Kata Totodile 'sebenarnya Ash bisa melakukannya seorang diri tapi dia percaya padaku'. Dan Pikachu menjawab 'tentu saja. 'Karena dia adalah Ash'. Begitulah."

"Sungguh…?" jawab si pemuda, bingung. "… Ahahaha, kalian bisa saja." lanjutnya membelai kepala dua Pokémon-nya.

"Tapi, sungguh Ash. Terima kasih." Anabel duduk di depan Ash, di sofa seberangnya. "Kalau saja kau tidak disana…"

"Tidak usah. Lagipula… kau terjatuh karena terkejut oleh suaraku, 'kan?"

Mereka berdua terdiam di tengah keheningan sore hari. Pikachu dan Totodile menatap kedua remaja itu silih berganti dan keheranan.

"… Anu, Ash…" "… Anu, Anabel…"

Mereka berdua terkejut, dan kembali mengalihkan wajah. Raut Anabel begitu merona, karena dia merasa ragu karena kini ia hanya berdua saja dengan pemuda favoritnya. Sementara Ash tidak yakin, dan merasa bingung untuk mengantarkan beberapa pemikirannya mengenai kondisi Anabel saat ini. "… Silahkan, kau dulu, Anabel."

"… Ash, aku berpikir untuk berpetualang." Ash mengangkat kedua alis matanya, begitu terkejut.

"S-sungguh…?"

"Ya. Aku yakin." jawab si gadis, mantap. "… Ada apa?"

"… Tidak. M-maksudku, itu yang hendak aku katakan padamu." tutur Ash, merasa dadanya sedikit legaan sekarang. "… Dengar Anabel. Aku sangat tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Bagaimana sayangnya dirimu terhadap ketiga Pokémonmu. Tapi, kita harus maju. Bukan berarti kita meninggalkan mereka, tapi kita selalu ada untuk satu dan yang lainnya. Maksudku—err, kita ambil contoh diriku. Totodile ini adalah Pokémon rekan seperjalananku beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika kami bertualang mengelilingi Johto. Tapi sekarang aku kembali mengajaknya untuk menutupi kelemahan Pikachu pada tipe ground. Mereka selalu ada ketika kita membutuhkan mereka. Dan pastinya, kita akan selalu ada untuk mereka. Bukan begitu, Pikachu, Totodile?"

"Toto-Totodile!"

"Pika-Pi!" mereka berdua bersamaan menepuk telapak tangan Ash dengan ceria.

Anabel tersenyum panjang dari balik gaun malamnya yang berkilap. Ia, dengan hening, merasa bersyukur karena memiliki seseorang untuk menghiburnya di kala seperti ini. Bukan berarti teman-teman sesama Frontier Brain-nya tidak akan melakukan hal yang serupa seperti Ash apabila berada di posisi yang sama. Tapi, hanya saja, entah mengapa apabila itu Ash yang mengatakannya, ini menjadi sedikit lebih melegakan."Aku akan ke Unova."

"Ke Unova? Aku juga." jawab Ash, polos. Anabel tersenyum. Dia hanya merasa apabila berkelana bersama pemuda ini, ia bisa terus maju. Bukan sebagai orang lain yang meninggalkan Pokémon-nya. Tapi, sebagai Anabel yang maju menatap masa depan.

"Bawa aku bersamamu, Ash."

|To be Continued|

Ash dan Anabel akhirnya berangkat menuju Unova. Tapi bagaimana dengan Frontier Brain lainnya yang akan melepas keberangkatan Brain termuda mereka? Sementara itu, bayangan petir hitam telah siap menyambut keduanya di langit Unova. **Berikutnya di Monochrome Challenge!: Brains! Bye-bye! Zekrom?**

**A/N**: Fic terbaruku. Dan fic Pokémon Grey sengaja saya tarik kembali untuk sementara, karena saya merasa sedikit stuck di chapter kedua. Saya berniat membuat fic ini dengan diksi yang jelas, jadi kita seperti serasa nonton anime0nya kurang lebih. Btw, season BW kualitas gambarnya ajib. Enjoy yang satu ini. Saran, komentar dan kritik membangun sangatlah diharapkan. –Crow. signed out.


	2. Brains! ByeBye! Zekrom?

Disclaimer: Pokémon are created by Satoshi Tajiri.

**The Monochrome Challenge!**

**Pokémon! Unova Brand-New Adventure!**

**Fic by Soaring Crow Ver2.0**

**Episode 2: Brains! Bye-bye! Zekrom?**

Setelah itu, Ash kembali ke Battle Tower untuk menceritakan pada Scott apa yang si pemuda dapatkan dari Anabel tentang kondisi si gadis. Baik itu tentang ketiga Pokémon dan juga keputusan yang telah dibuat sang Salon Maiden.

Scott walau sedih kehilangan salah satu Brains—yang terbaik, ia kurang lebih mengerti. Scott tersenyum lepas dan menepuk punggung Ash. Jaga putriku, 'nak, katanya pada si pemuda. Ash tahu 'kok. Karena Anabel adalah seorang yatim piatu, walau secara tidak langsung Scott yang tidak memiliki istri dan momongan, menganggap Anabel sebagai putrinya sendiri. Ash mengangguk, dan berkata 'kau bisa mengandalkanku, Scott.'

Esok paginya sekitar pukul 8, Ash menunggu Anabel di depan Battle Tower bersama dengan Pikachu juga Scott. Tidak memakan waktu lama hingga akhirnya Anabel sampai. Sang (mantan) Salon Maiden Anabel nampak mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang sedikit lebih ringan. Kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan dasi berwarna nila menghiasi daerah sekitar leher dan dada, dipasangkan dengan sepasang celana hitam ¾ yang sedikit melebar pada ujungnya. Anabel juga mengenakan sepasang _sneakers_ berwarna nila—warna favoritnya. Pada pergelangan tangan kiri si gadis terpasang sejenis jam tangan yang Ash dapat menebak kalau itu mungkin adalah sejenis PokéGear, dengan desain yang sedikit berbeda. Khusus untuk para Brains mungkin? Dan pergelangan tangan kanan Anabel dihiasi oleh handband berwarna nila pula. Cuma satu yang terpikirkan oleh Ash…

"Sporty." Anabel tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku akan berpetualang, jadi… mungkin dengan memberikan ruang gerak lebih, aku bisa sedikit tidak merepotkanmu, Ash." jawab si gadis, jujur. Ash hanya bisa menyengir, dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Anabel!"

"Greta…?" Anabel membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang gadis pirang yang nampak dua tahun lebih tua berlari kearahnya.

"Anabel, kenapa kamu tidak bilang-bilang akan pergi?" Greta memberikan Anabel raut kecemasan dan wanti-wanti khas seorang ibu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Brains lainnya menyusul Arena Tycoon Greta dari belakang. "Kau serius, Anabel? Unova adalah tanah yang masih cukup asing bagi kita."

"Tidak apa-apa, Noland, Greta. Dan mungkin, memang inilah saatnya bagiku untuk melakukan perjalanan Pokémon—yang aku tahu, sudah telat selama 7 tahun." Noland sebagai sosok kakak seperti Greta menahan napas kecemasannya. Namun Brandon, sang Pyramid King menepuk pundak Factory Head untuk menguatkannya.

"Haah, Noland… Anabel sudah bukan anak kecil yang harus kita diktekan terus menerus. Dia sudah dewasa—berapa umurnya, hmm—oh, 17 tahun—maaf aku hampir lupa saking tidak sadarnya. Itu usia yang sangat matang untuk mengenal dunia. Bukan begitu Spencer?" Brandon menengokkan wajahnya kearah sesepuh para Brains, sang Palace Maven.

"Waktu itu terus berjalan dengan cepat—tanpa kita sadari. Seperti kata Brandon, aku juga tidak sadar kau sudah sebesar ini, 'nak. Aku ingat ketika Scott membawa bocah ingusan bandel dari Johto 12 tahun yang lalu. Dan lihat anak itu sekarang; tumbuh dengan sehat menjadi wanita yang cantik. Dan sekarang ia berdiri tepat di depan mata kita."

Anabel tersenyum malu, namun kedua mata violet-nya nampak mulai bergelimang akan air mata. "Terima kasih, Brandon, kakek Spencer…" ujar si gadis sedikit terisak. Saat ini sang Dome Ace angkat bicara dengan gaya cerianya yang seperti biasa.

"Hei, lihat segi positifnya! Anabel bersama Ash 'yang itu'. Dia akan menjaga Anabel kita sebaik-baiknya."

Mendengar itu, wanita tercantik dari Frontier Brains, sang Pike Queen, Lucy melangkah mendekat ke arah Ash. "Benar kata Tucker. Ash, kami percaya padamu. Jaga adik kami. Kau bersedia, 'kan?" mendapat kepercayaan seperti itu, si pemuda memberikan tatapan dan senyuman yang begitu meyakinkan.

"Ya! Kalian bisa mengandalkanku, Lucy, Tucker, semuanya." "Pika-Pikapi!" susul Pokémon kepercayaan Ash seumur-umur.

Greta, yang masih menggenggam tangan Anabel dengan erat memelototi Ash. "Kau sebaiknya pegang janjimu itu, Ash."

"Sampai saat inipun aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau akan pergi, Anabel." Scott melangkah kearah si gadis. "Tidak ada yang mudah di dunia luar…"

"Scott…"

"Dengar Anabel, kalau ada apa-apa, kau tidak perlu ragu memanggil kami lewat PokéGear khusus Brains itu. Walau terpisah benua dengan Unova, sinyal alat tersebut akan bisa tersambungkan pada kami lewat satelit pribadi kita. Kami akan datang membantumu kapanpun juga." wanti-wanti Scott. Ash tidak tahu raut sebenarnya pria tambun tersebut dikarenakan kaca mata hitam yang dikenakannya itu. Tapi Scott adalah pria yang berhati lembut; mungkin dia tengah menahan tangisnya setengah mati sekarang.

Anabel mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Scott." senyum si gadis pada si ayah angkat. Ia kemudian merogohkan tangannya ke belakang pinggang dan meyerahkan tiga Pokéball pada Scott. "Aku titipkan Espeon, Alakazam, dan Metagross padamu."

"Kau tidak membawa mereka?" tanya Scott. Anabel menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin meluaskan pandanganku terhadap dunia. Aku ingin mencoba menjinakkan Pokémon dengan berbagai tipe dari Unova." Scott merasa kagum terhadap kesungguhan hati Anabel. Kalau seperti ini dia jadi berpikir ingin kembali ke masa-masa muda dulu. Semua tentang berpetualang dan hidup dengan bebas. "… Dan ketika kembali nanti-" Scott dan para Brains kembali memperhatikan Anabel. "-Aku bukan lagi Anabel yang lama—Anabel yang serba ragu terhadap segala hal."

Greta kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Anabel seolah ingin meremukkannya. Kedua matanya mulai meneteskan air mata. "Kau harus janji untuk pulang dengan selamat, Anabel. Kau janji!" si gadis berambut violet tersenyum penuh haru, dan memeluk kakak angkatnya tersebut.

"Aku janji, Greta." Scott dan para Brains mengerubuni Anabel dan memberikannya berbagai macan nasehat dan wejangang sebelum berangkat. Tentang apa saja yang boleh dimakan, dan hati-hati agar tidak masuk angin, sampai hati-hati pada copet. Seperti Anabel baru berumur 10 tahun saja, batin Ash. Tapi melihat ini, Ash lebih merasakan rasa kekeluargaan diantara para Brains yang begitu erat. Tidak memerlukan hubungan darah hanya untuk menjadi keluarga.

Ash dan Anabel melambai-lambaikan tangan, memberikan salam perpisahan terakhir mereka sebelum menghilang di balik-balik hutan. Greta melambaikan tangannya dengan liar sembari membanjiri wajahnya dengan air mata, Lucy melambaikan tangannya santai dengan tumpuan lengan satunya. Noland walau sedikit khawatir, kini sudah bisa melepaskan Anabel dan berbalik mendukung si gadis sepenuh hati. Begitupula Brains pria lainnya yang menumpukan kepercayaan baik pada Ash dan juga Anabel.

"… Mereka sudah pergi." ujar Lucy. "Ya…" lanjut Noland. Tapi perhatian yang lainnya kemudian direbut oleh Tucker yang menunjuk kearah tangan Scott.

"Umm, Scott… Ini aku saja, atau satu Pokéball milik Anabel memang terbuka?"

"Huh…? Ketiganya tertutup 'kok tadi…" ujar Scott, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Greta mendekat dan menerawang isi dua Pokéball tersebut.

"… Alakazam dan… Metagross." kedua Pokémon itu juga nampak bingung dengan hilangnya satu teman mereka. "Espeon tidak ada…!"

-o0o-

Melintasi kota perbelanjaan Celadon, akhirnya Ash dan Anabel sampai di kota pelabuhan Vermillion dan tanpa membuang waktu, mereka langsung menuju bandar udara di sisi lain dari kota. Sama seperti bandar udara pada biasanya yang pernah Ash lihat di tv, namun yang akan kedua orang itu tumpangi adalah kapal udara yang berangkat melalui air, bukan landasan. Dengan tenaga pendorong berupa turbin kuat pada dasar paling belakang dari kapal udara, baling-baling pada kedua sayap besi yang kuat ini akan membawa mereka terbang menuju tanah baru, Unova.

"Permisi. Dua tiket menuju Unova, tolong." ujar Ash, menggunakan kedua jari tangan kanannya untuk menandakan jumlah penumpang. Si kasir melirik kearah Ash dan Anabel.

"Baiklah, tiket untuk dua orang dan dua Pokémon, ya." ujarnya, yang menimbulkan keheranan pada dua remaja tersebut. "… Dua?" ujar mereka.

"Espe…"

"Espeon?" kejut Anabel. "Bukankah tadi aku menitipkanmu pada Scott?" evolusi dari Eevee spesialis psychic tersebut mengelus-eluskan sisi wajahnya pada kaki jenjang Anabel. Kemudian ia menatap wajah trainer-nya. "… Kau ingin ikut denganku…?"

Espeon mengangguk. Wajahnya nampak sedih dan galau. Tidak memerlukan telepati hanya untuk menebak isi hati Espeon saat ini. Ash membalas tatapan ragu Anabel. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak ada masalahnya. Lagipula, kau tidak membawa Pokémon sama sekali sekarang. Aku pikir dengan membawa Espeon, kau bisa mengandalkannya untuk menjinakkan Pokémon Unova nantinya. Bukan begitu, Espeon?"

Si kucing merah muda mengangguk senang dan bersemangat. "Espe!"

Anabel merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Espeon. "Maafkan aku, Espeon. Kenapa aku sampai ragu juga soal ini. Dari sekarang juga, mohon bantuannya ya, sahabatku." si kucing mengangguk semakin senang. "Baiklah, aku punya cadangan Pokéball. Masuk kesini dulu, ya."

"Espe!"

"Baik, tiket untuk dua penumpang dan satu Pokémon saja." ujar Ash akhirnya.

"Pokémon dengan berat dibawah 6 pon diperbolehkan naik dengan cuma-cuma. Pikachu anda akan dipersilahkan terbang dengan gratis, tuan." Ash tersenyum lebar.

"Wow, terima kasih."

Ash dan Anabel berjalan menuju pintu masuk kapal udara lewat tapakan serupa dengan dok pada dermaga. Angin laut berhembus dengan santai dan memberikan pemandangan sekelompok wingull yang saling berkicau satu sama lainnya di langit. "Ini akan menyenangkan, Anabel!" si gadis membalas Ash dengan senyuman malu selagi kedua pipinya merona.

"Mungkin kau tidak melihatnya, Ash. Aduuh, tapi jantungku tidak bisa tenang dari tadi!" Ash merasa melihat sosok yang lain dari Anabel saat ini. Apalagi dengan senyum secerah mentari dan ekspresi yang begitu ceria seperti itu. Tapi si pemuda tidak tahu. Sekaligus berdebar-berdebar dengan pikiran untuk berpetualang di Unova, membayangkan dirinya akan bersama dengan Ash setiap hari membuat Anabel sedikit kalap juga, sebenarnya. Semua orang tahu, kalau Ash itu adalah pemuda favorit Anabel. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, ada pada diri Ash. Ia tidak tahu, siapa saja yang menyadari hal itu, tapi Anabel mengetahui hal itu ketika pertama kali berjumpa dengan si pemuda.

-o0o-

"Woaaaa! Lihat Pikachu! Kita terbang!" sorak Ash, menempelkan wajahnya pada jendela. Begitu pula riangnya si Pokémon tikus listrik. "Pika-Pika!"

"Wah, memang indah, ya? Pulau itu sepertinya masih belum terjamah akan manusia…" sahut Anabel, melirikkan wajahnya keluar jendela juga. Ash mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, 'kan?" Ash membalikkan wajahnya, namun melihat Anabel yang seolah masuk angin dan meriang. Wajahnya sedikit memucat. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"… Ah, iya. Aku lupa kalau aku sedikit mabuk udara, Ash."

"Kau baik? Mau aku panggilkan pramugari untuk membawakan obat?" Anabel tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak usah, Ash. Tapi, terima kasih, ya."

"Istirahatlah kalau begitu, Anabel."

Perjalanan udara menuju Unova memakan waktu kurang lebih lima jam. Anabel masih terlelap di kursinya dengan sabuk pengaman yang masih terpasang dengan erat. Sementara itu, Ash yang masih menikmati pemandangan atas langit (dan juga pulau utama region Unova yang sudah semakin tampak), Pikachu mengimbaunya. "Ada apa, Pikachu?" si Pokémon tikus kuning menunjukkan jari-jemarinya ke arah berlawanan dari mata Ash. Sekumpulan awan hitam berpetir yang membentuk pola spiral menutupi sebagian dari langit yang saat ini tengah cerah. "… Uh… yaah, paling tidak awan menyeramkan itu tidak ke arah sini, Pikachu."

Melupakan persoalan awan hitam itu, Ash melihat landasan air tempat mereka akan mendarat sudah semakin dekat dan si pemuda lantas membangunkan Anabel dari tidurnya.

-o0o-

SELAMAT DATANG DI UNOVA

Itulah kata pertama yang Ash dan Anabel baca ketika baru menganjakkan kaki dari kapal udara. "Kita sampai!"

"Haha, kau tampak senang sekali, Ash?" tanya Anabel, tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja!" jawab si pemuda. "Aku akan menjadi Pokémon Master! Dan sekarang, aku tidak akan melewatkannya! Aku yakin!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu." sahut balik si gadis. "Aku percaya. Kalau Ash pasti bisa." si pemuda membalasnya dengan senyuman malu.

"Err, sudah beberapa kali gagal 'sih. Di Sinnoh dulu aku terhentikan di putaran perempat final oleh Tobias. Tapi itu merupakan rekor bagiku. Dan sekarang, aku harus sampai di final!"

"Aku nonton, 'kok pertandingan perempat finalmu saat itu. Darkrai memang lawan yang kuat. Belum lagi Latios." Anabel menepuk punggung Ash. "Masih banyak trainer yang berhasil menjinakkan Pokémon legendaris di seluruh area… Kau pasti akan melihatnya juga nanti, Ash." si pemuda nampak berpikir keras.

"Benar juga. Tapi-"

"Tapi, aku yakin kalau kau pasti bisa Ash. Walau lawanmu adalah trainer yang menggunakan Pokémon legendaris, itu bukanlah penghalang bagi ikatanmu dengan semua Pokémonmu."

"Terima kasih, Anabel. Baru tiba, aku sudah mendapatkan pemompa semangat!"

"Kemana kita sekarang, Ash?"

"Kata professor Oak, professor Juniper akan menjemput kita di bandara. Lebih baik kita ke lobby utama sekarang."

Baru saja hendak berjalan, Pikachu tiba-tiba terkurung dalam kerangkeng yang datang entah darimana asalnya. Ash, dengan cepat mengejar Pikachu yang terseret di dalam penjara kecil itu. Ash memerintahkan Pikachu untuk menggunakan Thunderbolt tapi tidak berefek sama sekali.

"Uh, siapa kalian?" seru Ash pada tiga sosok bertutupkan jubah hitam.

"Siapa kami?" jawab suara feminine diantara ketiganya? "Karena kau benar-benar ingintahu-"

"Demi hari esok kami akan menjawab pertanyaanmu?" lanjut suara yang jauh lebih maskulin dari sebelahnya. Mereka bertiga melepaskan mantel hitam, dan menampilkan dua sosok manusia berpakaian serba hitam dengan tulisan 'R' di dadanya. Sosok satu lagi adalah seekor kucing yang dapat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Warna putih di masa depan kelak adalah sebuah kejahatan-" lanjut si wanita.

"Jagat raya, dengan warna hitamnya adalah palu keadilan!" susul si pria berambut biru.

"Dengan menyebut nama kami, kami nyatakan tanah ini adalah milik kami!" kali ini giliran si kucing yang berbicara.

"Sang penghancur, Jessie!"

"Kepolosan sebuah kegelapan, James!"

"Kecerdasan tanpa batas, Meowth!"

"Sekarang! Tunduklah pada kami, Tim Rocket!" sorak ketiganya akhirnya.

"Kalian!" seru Ash. Wanita berambut merah panjang bernama Jessie itu tertawa dengan riang dan sarkas.

"Kau tidak menyangka kalau kami akan mengikutimu sampai sini juga bukan, bocah ingusan?" James mengangguk dan menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Ash dan Anabel.

"Sebaiknya kau senang, karena kami bukanlah kami yang lama lagi sekarang!"

"Ash, mereka…?" si pemuda mengangguk pada Anabel.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt sekali lagi!" perintah Ash pada Pokémonnya.

"Pika-CHUUU!" ledakan listrik dikeluarkan dari sekujur tubuh Pikachu. Tapi sayangnya kejutan listrik itu tidak bisa melebar lebih jauh lagi dari sebatas di dalam kerangkeng itu saja. "Pika…?"

"Ini adalah peralatan terbaru kami. Listrik Pikachu tidak akan bisa menembusnya!" seru Meowth dengan congkak.

"James, bom asapnya!"

"Ok, Jessie!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lari, tim Rocket!" sorak si pemuda. Ia lalu mengambil satu lagi bola monster dari belakang pinggangnya. "Totodile, bantu aku—eh?" tepat sebelum melempar bolanya, tanpa dirasakan oleh kelima orang tersebut awan hitam yang tadi dilihat oleh Ash sudah berada di atas mereka. Mengepung langit sekitar mereka. "… A-awan itu…? Yang tadi…"

"Ha? Sejak kapan?" tanya Jessie.

Kumpulan awan cumulonimbus gelap itu berputar seperti pusaran air yang menyedot segalanya di udara. Kilatan-kilatan listrik dan petir berwarna biru menyambar dari satu sisi awan ke sisi lainnya. Tanpa aba-aba sama sekali, ketiga anggota tim Rocket itu tersambar petir dan dimentahkan jauh ke lautan di belakang mereka. Kerangkeng Pikachu akhirnya hancur dan Ash harus mau tidak mau melihat Pokémonnya tersebut tersambar petir biru itu.

Untunglah sisa-sisa petir itu tidak terlalu lama menyambar. Kini tubuh Pikachu telah terlepas dari kilatan biru tersebut. Ash dengan langkah seribu segera menghampiri Pikachu dan mengamankannya di dadanya. "Pikachu…! Pikachu! Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan sobat?"

"… Pika. Pikachu." awalnya memang nampak lemah, tapi Pikachu mencoba memberikan senyuman cerianya pada Ash.

"Ash, cepat kemari!" seru Anabel dari kejauhan. Ia berdiri kurang lebih 20 meter dari tempat Ash berlutut. Si pemuda segera mengangguk dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah gadis berambut nila itu. "Bagaimana kondisi Pikachu, Ash?" tanya Anabel, harap-harap cemas. "Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Ya… Pikachu, kau yakin baik-baik saja…?" tanya Ash, belum bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"Ash, yang jelas kita harus segera membawa Pikachu ke Pokémon Center." si pemuda harus seuju dengan saran tersebut. Tapi lagi-lagi ketika mereka berdua hendak berlari, bayangan besar di langit menampakkan satu sosok hitam yang berwujud seperti naga. Kedua mata merahnya itu memandangi tanah dibawahnya, dan lebih spesifik lagi ke arah Ash dan Anabel.

Secepat dia datang, secepat itu pula ia pergi.

Pokemon raksasa itu kembali ke dalam awan gelap dan awan tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak seperti tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"… A-apa itu tadi, Ash?" Ketchum muda itu menggeleng, kebingungan juga.

"Ash Ketchum?"

"… Uh, ya?" si pemuda membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati figur wanita di akhir kepala dua-nya. Wanita tersebut mengenakan jas professor dan berambut coklat muda dengan kepangan di belakangnya. Ia megenakan kaos lepas untuk dalaman dan disambung dengan rok mini ketat berwarna hijau. Wanita tersebut juga mengenakan sneaker sporty yang tidak kalah dari milik Anabel.

"Aku professor Aurea Juniper." wanita tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Ash. Benar tebakan si pemuda. Aurea adalah professor paling modis yang pernah ia temui. "Panggil professor Aurea saja."

"Aku Ash. Dan ini sahabatku Anabel."

"Salam kenal, Anabel." Aurea menjabat tangan Anabel juga. "Wah, kalian berkelana berdua saja? Senangnya masih muda." ujar Aurea sedikit kekanakan. Memang bisa ditebak, 'sih, batin Ash sambil tersenyum malu. Anabel berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Baiklah, Ash dan Anabel. Mari ke lab-ku di Nuvema. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan awan petir itu akan kembali lagi. Belakangan memang ada laporan cumulonimbus hitam pekat yang sering menampakkan diri di sekitar Unova, tapi tidak pernah terdeteksi apakah itu sebenarnya."

"Professor Aurea, walau sekilas kami seperti melihat bayangan naga… atau Pokémon?" tutur Ash. Anabel menyusulnya dengan anggukan. Aurea memangkukan dagunya pada tumpuan jari, nampak berpikir.

"Hm, sepertinya penelitian itu tidak sia-sia juga…"

"Maksudmu, professor?"

"Ash, Anabel—mungkin yang kalian lihat itu adalah Pokémon legendaris dari Unova. Sang naga petir legendaris, Zekrom."

|To be Continued|

Ash dan Anabel telah sampai di tanah Unova, dan mereka kini menuju kota Nuvema bersama professor Aurea Juniper. Disana Ash bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya. Dan… Cheren; pemuda yang mencari arti dari 'kekuatan'.

**Berikutnya di Monochrome Challenge!: Nuvema! Cheren! First Battle!**

**A/N: **Chapter kedua akhirnya update. Masalah review, aku ga pernah mempermasalahkannya. Asalkan ada yang abca, dan mereka tertarik, aku dah cukup senang. Tapi kalau ada yang ingin dikritik, masukan dan saran ga perlu segan. Aku selalu menunggunya. Crow, signed out.


	3. Nuvema! Cheren! First Battle!

Disclaimer: Pokémon are created/allrigt reserved by Satoshi Tajiri.

**The Monochrome Challenge!**

**Pokémon! Unova Brand-New Adventure!**

**Fic by Soaring Crow Ver2.0**

**Episode 3: Nuvema! Cheren! First Battle!**

Professor Aurea menjemput Ash dengan mengendarai jeep berwarna hijau tua. Klasik, gaya mobil tentara jaman dulu. Sampai saat ini, Ash belum bisa menebak sifat si professor; apakah dia itu nyentrik, kekanakan, atau itu hanya dibuat-buat saja. Yang jelas, Ash tahu kalau professor wanita ini adalah orang yang sangat ramah. Dia menjadi pemandu tur yang baik. Di jalan mereka menuju kota Nuvema (professor Aurea tetap memaksa untuk menggunakan kata 'kota' ketimbang desa. Alasannya karena Nuvema terus berkembang setiap harinya dalam segi infrastruktur), Pokémon-Pokémon ramah seperti Deerling dan Patrat menyambut dua (calon) petualang baru. Dan sekumpulan Pidove menghiasi pandangan mereka apabila menengadah ke langit. Swanna, si Nuvema angsa 'pun tidak bisa dilupakan. Bagaimana ia mengepakkan sayapnya dengan anggun, benar-benar Pokémon yang cantik.

"Kita sampai—!" professor Aurea membentangkan kedua lengannya. Dibelakangnya berdiri dengan gagah laboratorium yang Ash lihat sedikit banyaknya mirip dengan lab khusus milik professor Oak di Pallet. Aurea begitu ceria memperkenalkan nama lab-nya.

Aurea memimpin di depan Ash juga Anabel mengelilingi lab-nya. Para asisten-asisten silih berganti melintas di depan mereka. Setelah memberi salam singkat saja pada si professor muda, mereka kembali bekerja.

Setelah merawat Pikachu beberapa menit, Aurea kembali membimbing dan mempersilahkan Ash juga Anabel duduk di ruang tamu. Ia bertanya kepada mereka ingin minum apa dan tidak lama setelahnya Aurea menghampiri mereka lagi dengan dua mug berisikan teh hitam hangat. "Silahkan diminum. tidak usah malu."

"Terima kasih, professor." ujar Ash, meminum bagiannya.

"Ne, professor,"

"Ya, Anabel?"

"Tentang Pokémon tadi." Aurea mengangguk, nampak mengerti akan ketertarikan yang dimiliki si gadis yang lebih muda itu. "… Sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi warga Unova, ya?"

Si professor berdiri, dan berjalan ke meja yang letaknya sedikit dibelakangnya. Aurea kemudian menyodorkan satu buku yang nampak cukup tua kepada Anabel.

"Zekrom-" mulai professor, kembali duduk di sofa single-nya. "Salah satu naga legendaris dalam sejarah kuno Unova."

"Zekrom…" gumam Ash, nampak tersedot oleh ketertarikan yang dimiliki si gadis sahabatnya. Dia kemudian melirik ke buku yang dibaca Anabel. "… Naga halilintar hitam legendaris, ya…?"

"Ya. Itu sudah menjadi kisah turun temurun di Unova. Kisah tentang penciptaan tanah ini. Bahkan itu sudah menjadi seperti dongeng pengantar tidur ketika aku masih kanak-kanak dulu." usai si professor seraya menyeruput teh bagiannya.

"Dongeng?" Ash menatap balik mata sapphire si professor. "Tapi, yang tadi itu…?"

"Itulah yang cukup membuat aku dan kolegaku lainnya tertarik, Ash. Yang cukup menyita perhatian kami baru-baru ini." jelas Aurea dengan suara lembut nan dewasanya. Ash kembali menyender di sandaran punggung sofa selagi Pikachu mengambil tempat nyaman di bahu trainer-nya.

"Hm… professor, jangan bilang kalau Zekrom belum lama ini baru mulai menampakkan dirinya…"

"Pintar, Ash." sambut Aurea, menepuk kedua telapaknya. "Zekrom adalah Pokémon legendaris yang 'sebelumnya' hanya dianggap legenda oleh masyarakat lokal. D-A-N… siapa yang pernah menyangka kalau Zekrom 'yang asli' benar-benar akan menampakkan dirinya!" Aurea mengakhiri euphoria-nya dengan membentangkan kedua tangan ke kedua sisinya, menciptakan bentuk bulat yang sangat mencolok di dadanya.

"… Um, professor," potong Anabel. Kedua mata nilanya masih menerawang buku kuno seolah masih membaca isi tulisannya. "Keberadaan 'kebalikan' dari Zekrom—Reshiram. Sang naga api putih. Masih ada lagi Pokémon naga legendaris selain Zekrom…?"

"Ya. Selain Zekrom, masih ada keberadaan legendaris lainnya yang menjadi salah satu pembentuk tanah Unova yang ada sekarang ini." jawab si professor. "Reshiram—sosok bertolak belakang dari Zekrom."

Ash dan Anabel terdiam seribu bahasa selagi membalas tatapan Aurea. Mereka sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Masih banyak sebenarnya yang ingin ditanyakan kedua remaja itu, namun salah satu asisten Aurea memasuki ruang tamu tempat mereka berbincang-bincang. "Prof, Cheren sudah datang."

"Oh, ya? Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya."

"Cheren?" tanya Ash. Aurea mengangguk.

"Mumpung kau disini, Ash, kau mau sekalian bertemu dengannya?" Walau dia pemuda yang serba skeptik, dia adalah anak yang baik."

"… Hah?" Ash tidak mendapat jawabannya. Alhasil dia mengikuti si professor dari belakang.

-o0o-

Di aula utama, aula yang sebelumnya Ash lintasi untuk menuju ke ruang tamu, berdiri seorang pemuda yang berumur berkisar antara 17 – 18 tahun. Ia berparas dingin dengan matanya yang serba meneliti dari balik kaca mata. Pemuda itu mengenakan jas santai dengan kerah berwarna putih, dan memilih dalaman berupa kaos dengan garis jingga mengitari leher melintasi dada sampai perutnya. Untuk bawahan, Ash melihat pemuda itu mengenakan sepasang celana jeans _beage_ berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu kats berwarna biru tua. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana dan menghadap kearah sebaliknya dari posisi Aurea dan Ash. "Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Cheren."

Si pemuda membalikkan tubuhnya. "Professor Juniper." sambut si pemuda, memberikan senyuman tipis. "Apa kabarmu? Kau kelihatan… luar biasa sehat. Entah ini mataku saja, atau kau juga nampak semakin cantik?"

"Aduh—, Cheren. Jangan memujiku begitu." jawab si professor, yang Ash dapat terka, merasa senang atas pujian tersebut. Aurea menjabat tangan Cheren.

"Professor, aku datang sesuai janji." Aurea mengangguk semangat.

"Hm. Aku tahu kau sudah siap." jawab si professor yang mengundang rasa penasaran Ash. Memangnya ada apa? Setelah itu, Aurea memanggil asistennya, dan memintanya mengambilkan lori dorong dari ruang kerja pribadi si professor. "'Nah Cheren, salah satu dari Pokémon di dalam Pokéball ini akan menjadi rekan seperjalananmu. Tentukan dengan cermat, ok?" si pemuda membalas dengan anggukan serius dan tetap menjaga ke-cool-annya.

"Yang pertama, Pokémon tipe grass, Snivy!" Aurea melempar satu Pokéball ke udara dan dari dalamnya—melalui tembakan sinar merah, keluarlah Pokémon berbentuk ular tsuchinoko berwarna hijau. Matanya yang berwarna merah menatap lurus Cheren tanpa ekspresi yang khusus. "… _Snivy_." ujar si Pokémon. Cheren memangkukan jari jemarinya ke dagu, dan menatapnya balik sambil bergumam.

"Woaa, Pokémon tipa grass!" seru Ash, mendekati si Pokémon. Snivy nampak begitu terkejut oleh seruan tiba-tiba Ash. Si Pokémon sedikit menarik dirinya, selagi menjaga jarak dari Ash. Hm, wajah Snivy memerah, atau hanya perasaan saja? Yang jelas, Ash tidak menyadari hal itu. "Dia pasti tipe speed, 'kan professor?"

"Nah berikutnya, tipe api, Tepig!" setelah mengangguk akan pertanyaan Ash, Aurea kembali melempar satu Pokéball ke udara dan mengeluarkan Pokémon babi api kecil dari dalamnya. "_Tepig_!" seru Pokémon tersebut dengan semangat. Cheren nampak tersita perhatiannya. "Hmm… dia nampak kuat, professor."

"Woaah, benar! Tepig ini kelihatan sangat kuat!" seru Ash, menghampiri si Pokémon dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. "_Tepig_!" seru si Pokémon sekali lagi.

"… Hei, kau… Kau mengganggu." Cheren menepuk pundak Ash, dan menyuruhnya ke pinggir sebentar. Ash memasang tampang bête-nya kepada si pemuda berambut gelap.

"Dan, yang terakhir, Oshawott si Pokémon tipe water!" Aurea melempar set Pokéball terakhir ke udara dan Pokémon berbentuk anjing laut keluar dari dalamnya. "_Osha_!"

"Nah, Cheren. Salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi rekan paling setia dalam petualanganmu. Pilihlah dengan cermat." seru si professor dengan nada riang khasnya.

Cheren kembali memangkukan dagu pada jarinya. Ia menatap Pokémon di depannya silih bergantian. "Tepig." ujarnya, singkat. "Aku memilih Pokémon yang 'paling kuat' diantara mereka."

"Tepig!" seru babi kecil tersebut dengan semangat membara. Ia menghembuskan debu-debu api dari dalam lubang hidungnya.

Snivy memberikan tatapan datar ke arah Cheren, sementara Oshawott nampak sedikit shock. "Cheren, ini Pokéball milik Tepig. Dan ini beberapa Pokéball lagi untuk menangkap Pokémon-Pokémon liar lainnya untuk kau jinakkan."

Pemuda berkaca mata itu menerimanya, dan memberi anggukan mengerti dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. "Dan, kalau kau akan bertualang mengelilingi Unova, jangan lupa: Pokédex!" Aurea menyerahkan satu _gadget _kecil yang menyerupai _tablet_ sentuh dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. "Alat mutakhir ini akan merekam tiap Pokémon yang berhasil kau jumpai di perjalanan."

"Terima kasih banyak, professor Juniper. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

"Dah, Cheren." si professor melambaikan tangannya, mengiringi keberangkatan si pemuda.

Pemuda yang berumur kurang lebih sama dengan Ash dan Anabel itu berjalan menyisiri jalan menuju gerbang utama laboratorium. Tapi tidak lama sampai Ash menghimbau si pemuda dari belakang.

"… Kau?"

"Namaku Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"Hm, bisa kubantu… Ash?" Cheren kembali memangkukan dagunya pada jari tangan kanannya.

"Pokémonmu kelihatan begitu kuat! Kapan-kapan kita sparring Pokémon, ya, Cheren!"

"Kau… punya Pokémon?"

"Tentu saja!" "Pika-pika!" tepat setelah Ash meyakinkan Cheren, Pikachu, Pokémon setia milik si pemuda dari kota Pallet tersebut menghampiri trainernya dengan cepat dari dalam lab.

"Pikachu…?" Cheren segera mengeluarkan Pokédex-nya guna merekam data dari Pikachu. Ia tersenyum kepada Ash, seraya memasukkan kembali alat tersebut ke saku jas berwarna biru santainya. "… Menarik. Ash, mengapa tidak kita lakukan sekarang, hm?"

"Tentu saja! Aku terima tantanganmu."

Cheren tertawa kecil. "Semangat sekali kau ini…"

Di samping jalan tersebut ada satu arena tarung Pokémon yang memang disediakan untuk alasan tersebut. Tanpa memakan banyak waktu, baik Ash dan Cheren bersiap di posisi yang berlawanan.

"Pertandingan satu lawan satu. Siapapun Pokémon yang tak bisa berdiri kembali dinyatakan kalah. Bagaimana, Ash?"

"Pikachu, aku mengandalkanmu, sobat!" seru Ash. "Majulah kapanpun kau siap, Cheren!"

"Kau tidak perlu menyuruhku." Cheren melempar Pokéball ke sisi lapangan miliknya. "Tepig, ini pertandingan pertama kita! Ayo maju!"

"Tepig!" sorak si Pokémon babi api dengan semangat.

"Bersiaplah! Pikachu, Quick Attack pada Tepig!" "Pika-chu!" Pikachu nampak mengisi tenaganya sebelum meledakkan larinya kepada Pokémon milik Cheren.

"Tepig, Defense Curl!" Tepig melingkarkan tubuhnya sehingga membentuk pola bundar seperti bola. Serangan Pikachu beradu kekuatan dengan pertahanan Tepig dan mengakibatkan bunyi tumbukkan yang cukup keras. "Bagus, Tepig! Sekarang gunakan Ember jarak nol pada Pikachu yang kehilangan kontrol!"

"Pikachu, menghindar!" perintah Ash.

Tapi tidak sempat. "Tee—PIG!" setelah Pokémon api kecil itu mengumpulkan tenaga dari dalam tubuhnya, ia membuangkan percikan-percikan api dari dalam hidung dan menghempaskan Pikachu ke udara.

"Pikachu! Konsentrasi, dan gunakan Thunderbolt pada Tepig!"

"Tepig, waspada!" seru Cheren.

"Pika-chuuuu!"

Halilintar. Seharusnya ada halilintar yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Pikachu, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Pikachu kebingungan, begitupula dengan trainernya. "Tepig, jangan beri kesempatan pada lawan! Gunakan Flame Charge begitu Pikachu mendarat!"

BRUAKK!

Pikachu tertohok keras pada perutnya oleh serangan api Tepig sesuai perintah Cheren. Pikachu dimentalkan keluar lapangan dan terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Pikachu!"

Ash segera menghampiri Pokémonnya dan meyakinkan kondisi Pikachu. "Pikachu, kau tidak apa-apa, sobat? Pikachu!" kenapa Pikachu tidak bisa menembakkan serangan listriknya? Pikir Ash, penuh akan kecemasan. Dengan cepat, dia segera menggendong Pikachu dan kembali membawa Pokémon tikus listrik itu kedalam lab.

Cheren menembakkan sinar laser merah dari dalam Pokéball dan mengistirahatkan Pokémon barunya (yang sungguh kuat). "Kerja bagus Tepig." Cheren menatap Ash yang kini sedang berlari ke bangunan utama. "Hmph. Aku tidak terima kemenangan mudah ini, Ash."

Dengan itu Cheren meninggalkan lapangan pertandingan, keluar dari gerbang komplek laboratorium.

-o0o-

"Sepertinya Pikachu masih menerima _impact _lebih dari serangan listrik Zekrom tadi, Ash." ujar Aurea, menjelaskan pada si pemuda.

"Pikachu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Anabel, pada sosok terbaring lemah Pikachu. "Pika-pika… pika-pikapi…" jelas si Pokémon kuning.

"Ash… kata Pikachu, seperti ada yang menghambat aliran listriknya. Listrik biru itu, seperti kata professor, adalah masalahnya."

"Anabel, kau bisa pastikan apa yang dirasakan Pikachu saat ini?" tanya Ash, begitu kalap. "Aku mencemaskan kondisinya."

Anabel mengangguk, setelah bertanya pada Pokémon kecil itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Ash. Yang Pikachu rasa hanyalah kelelahan berat. Dia ingin istirahat sebentar, katanya."

"… Haah, syukurlah." ujar Ash, melap keningnya. Ash berjalan lebih dekat ke ranjang tempat Pikachu terbaring dengan beberapa selang bermuatan listrik kecil di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku Pikachu… Aku memaksakanmu untuk bertarung…"

"Pika-pika… pikapi…" Pikachu menggeleng kecil, dan tersenyum pada trainernya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ash," ujar Anabel. "Pikachu bilang ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu."

Akhirnya si Pokémon kecil bisa tenang dan terlelap di tempatnya. Aurea menatap Anabel dengan pandangan kagum dan penasaran. "Kau mengerti bahasa Pokémon, Anabel?"

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya bisa membaca apa yang mata Pokémon-Pokémon katakan; mata mereka tak pernah berbohong, professor." jawab si gadis, jujur.

"Luar biasa. Kemampuanmu itu akan sangat berguna demi berkembangnya hubungan harmonis diantara manusia dan Pokémon di masa depan."

"… P-professor bisa saja…" Anabel tersipu malu, dan menyapu belakang rambut nilanya.

Pintu ruangan lab terbuka dan itu menyita perhatian Ash juga Anabel. "Yo, teman lama."

"G-Gary?" kejut Ash, melihat sosok teman berambut coklat jabriknya itu. Alis mata yang mirip dengan professor Oak, dan juga senyuman lebar itu. Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah Gary Oak, mantan rival Ash.

"Aku dengar kabar kedatanganmu hari ini, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Pikachu? Tetap memaksakan kehendakmu, sepertinya, huh?" jelas Gary dengan congkak.

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu… Dasar…"

"Ash… Ini…?"

"Oh, Anabel. Ini temanku sedari kecil, Gary."

Gary menawarkan jabat tangannya yang serta merta disambut Anabel. "Salam kenal, nona Anabel. Kuharap bocah Ash ini tidak merepotkanmu."

"Eh, tidak sama sekali, 'kok. Haha…"

"Oi, tunggu. Kenapa kau merasa tidak enak seperti itu, Anabel." sahut Ash, sweatdropped. "Ngomong-ngomong, Gary, apa studimu dengan professor Rowan sudah selesai?"

"Hm, oh itu. Ya, kurang lebih, 'lah."

"Kurang lebih itu… maksudnya apa?" lanjut ash.

"Yaah, kau tahu, kakek dan professor Rowan menaruh minat lebih pada region Unova dengan Pokémon-Pokémon baru yang dimilikinya. Karena mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan regionnya masing-masing jadi, aku kini akan melakukan perjalanan di Unova bersama dengan teman."

"Oh, begitu."

"Suasana di lab milik professor Aurea sungguh nyaman. Sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempatku bernaung dalam meneliti Pokémon . Aku sampai lupa kalau punya misi dari kedua sesepuh itu." gelak kecil Gary, disusul tawa ramah khas Aurea. "Oh, Ash. Ada seseorang yang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Coba tebak?"

"Hm? Siapa kira-kira…?" pikir si pemuda.

"Ash!"

"Whoaa, Max!"

Pemuda berambut hijau gelap menghampiri Ash dan Gary. Sama seperti Gary yang saat ini mengenakan mantel putih para peneliti, sosok Max masih dilapisi dengan jenis pakaian yang hampir sama dengan dulu dengan tambahan mantel peneliti. Kaos berkerah berwarna hijau dan sepasang celana pendek selutut dan sepatu kets berwarna kuning menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Ash!" seru pemuda yang lebih kecil dari mereka.

"Oh, hei, Max."

"Anabel!" sahut putra Norman yang terkecil itu. "Kau bersama dengan Ash?"

"Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana kabarmu, Max? May ikut denganmu, ngomong-ngomong?" lanjut Anabel, masih dengan senyuman super lembutnya.

"Aku baik. Kakak sekarang sedang bersama dengan Brendan, putra professor Birch. Mereka saat ini berada di Sinnoh, tapi mungkin mereka juga akan ke Unova nantinya."

"Tidak itu saja kejutan untukmu, bocah Ash." selak Gary. "Max masih punya kejutan untukmu."

"Ash, aku kini sudah resmi menjadi seorang trainer Pokémon. Aku selalu siap kapanpun kau menantangku!"

"Hei, itu keren, Max!" sahut Ash dan Anabel, serempak.

Aurea menepuk kedua tangannya, berniat menghentikan reuni keempat remaja tersebut. "Ok-ok. Kalian semua. Pikachu sedang beristirahat; jangan ribut. Karena sudah sore, bagaimana kalau kalian melanjutkan sparring Pokémon esok hari. Sekarang waktunya makan malam."

"Pikachu kenapa, Ash?" tanya Max.

"… Mm… Ah, itu…"

"Seperti biasa, Max. Kau seperti tidak kenal bocah Ash yang selalu panas saja." selak Gary.

-o0o-

Ash, Anabel, Gary dan Max serta Aurea berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, mereka semua pergi menuju kamar mereka yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Pikachu masih terlelap di ruang lab khusus Aurea; tertidur pulas dan lepas. Seperti serasa sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Pikachu tidur begitu rileks seperti ini, pikir Ash yang menjenguknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ash berjalan menyisiri lorong dengan penerangan lampu yang terang menuju kamarnya. Tapi Ash berhenti di depan kamar dengan daun pintu yang masih terbuka dan suasana dalam kamar yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan. "Anabel…? Pintumu tidak ditutup?"

"… Oh, Ash. Hei."

Ash memiringkan kepalanya. Dia memang sedikit tidak peka dengan perasaan perempuan, tapi Ash sangat mengerti apabila ada yang kepikiran dan menyita benak sahabat-sahabatnya. Disinilah Ash ingin melakukan sesuatu bagi mereka semua. "… Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Anabel? Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"… Masuklah, Ash." Glek. Ash melirik ke kanan dan ke kirinya. Apa tidak apa-apa memasuki kamar gadis malam-malam. Permisi, ujar si pemuda.

Anabel berdiri di muka jendela berdaun dua. Sepasang teralis menghalangi bingkai jendela itu terbuka lebar. Ketika si pemuda sampai di sebelah sang (mantan) Salon Maiden, Anabel kembali menatap taman sekitar komplek laboratorium milik professor Aurea yang disimbahi cahaya bulan.

"… Kau tahu Ash, ini adalah kali pertamanya aku menginap di rumah orang lain. Kau mengerti maksudnya?" Ash menggeleng. Anabel melanjutkan. "Aku tidak pernah jauh dari Scott dan teman-teman Brains lainnya. Aku tidak pernah jauh dari 'rumah' sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah berinteraksi secara intens dengan banyak orang sebelumnya. Aku selalu melihat dunia hanya dari suduk kacamataku seorang. Tapi… disinilah aku berdiri. Di titik awal perjalananku di tanah baru."

Ash kurang lebih mengerti. Ia tersenyum. "Aku senang; ini semua berkatmu, Ash."

"Kenapa aku? Keputusan untuk bertualang adalah darimu sendiri, Anabel."

Ash memang sedikit telat untuk mengerti sesuatu hal yang agak sensitif, batin Anabel. Tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Lagipula, kalau saja dulu Ash tidak pernah menantang Anabel di Battle Tower, Anabel tidak habis pikir apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini juga. Mungkin—ya, mungkin dia hanya akan tetap mengurung diri di rumah pribadi miliknya. Tanpa pernah berpikir sedikitpun untuk menjajali 'dunia luar'.

Dasar Ash. Semangatmu itulah yang sudah memberikan percikan api pada 'sumbu kehidupanku'.

Anabel tersenyum manis.

Petualangan ini; pengalaman baru ini—Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk benar-benar memulainya.

"Sudah, 'ah, Ash. Aku mau tidur sekarang!" Anabel mendorong punggung Ash menuju pintu keluar. Sementara si pemuda hanya memberikan ekspresi bodoh kekanakannya.

"Eh, 'loh? T-tadi, bukannya Anabel yang-"

"Dah, selamat tidur, Ash." ujar Anabel dari balik pintu sebelum menutupnya dengan sempurna. "Mimpi indah, ya." dan…

BLAM. Pintu kamar Anabel tertutup, meninggalkan Ash yang terus memasang tampang dungu iresponsif khas miliknya.

"… A-apaan tadi itu…?" tanya si pemuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apaan tadi itu?" ujar suara yang lainnya, mengikuti intonasi milik Ash. "Dasar kepala Pokémon."

"A… apa…?" tanya Ash, tidak habis pikir. Kesalahan macam apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ini perasaannya saja bahwa dia tidak tidak mengerti akan situasi, atau hanya Anabel dan Gary yang mengetahui sesuatu dan berniat mempermainkan diri si pemuda lebih jauh.

Ash lagi-lagi tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang menjadi haknya untuk tahu. Dia terdiam seribu bahasa menatap punggung Gary yang kini sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

|To be Continued|

Tujuan pertama Ash serta Anabel adalah kota Accumula, kota persinggahan sebelum sampai di kota besar Striaton untuk memperoleh Gym Badge pertama. Sebelum mereka berpisah jalan, Ash dan Anabel juga Gary dan Max melakukan sparring persahabatan dua lawan dua. Hm, tapi… Snivy ingin ikut Ash? Bolehkah, professor Aurea?

**Berikutnya di Monochrome Challenge!: Gary and Max! 2-on-2 Battle! Snivy?**

**A/N: **Aku sengaja memasukkan plot canon dimana Pikachu yang tidak bisa menggunakan listrik lantaran tersambar halilintar tegangan tinggi dari Zekrom. Jujur aja, itu menurutku adalah sebuah foreshadowing untuk kemajuan plot Pokemon BW di masa depan. Karena itu, aku, dengan ide yang sudah tertampung memutuskan untuk memakai plot itu juga. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Mengenai karakter lain yang akan muncul adalah (sudah pasti) Gary dan Max. Readers boleh request karakter atau shipping, tapi dengan syarat, semuanya akan masuk ke sesi pertimbangan dariku selaku author dari fic ini. Rnr juga CnC masih terus ditunggu, demi kelancaran penulisan fic ini juga. Thx for reading, fellas.

~ Crow, signed out.


	4. Gary and Max! 2 on 2 Battle! Snivy?

Disclaimer: Pokémon are created/allright reserved by Satoshi Tajiri.

**The Monochrome Challenge!**

**Pokémon! Unova Brand-New Adventure!**

**Fic by Soaring Crow Ver2.0**

**Episode 4: Gary and Max! 2-on-2 Battle! Snivy?**

Sepasang bola mata _ebony_ itu terbuka dan menggerayangi langit-langit kamar dengan malas. Uh, tidurku enak sekali, pikirnya. Jam berapa sekarang, lanjutnya, seraya mencari letak jam pada dinding.

"Ash!"

Mm?

"Ash, hei bangun! Sudah jam 8, kau tahu?"

"Anabel?" "Pika-pika?" tidak Ash, tidak Pikachu. Keduanya kini membuka mata dengan lebar, dan ada saja niat untuk tidak mengindahkan imbauan si gadis berambut nila itu. Terus tidur seharian sampai siang nanti. Ash hanya ingin bermalas-malasan di atas springbed empuk khusus tamu yang sudah disediakan Aurea ini.

"Oh, Ash… Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan melangkah lebih dulu dan memulai petualanganku di Unova. 'Dah, Ash." Anabel melambaikan tangannya selagi melangkah dengan santai ke arah pintu kamar.

"Petualangan!" Anabel membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Hanya satu kata yang bisa membangkitkan semangat si pemuda: Petualangan. Tidak tahulah, mungkin isi kepala Ash itu memang 90% petualangan, ya? Tapi, Anabel juga tidak bisa menghilangkan ukiran pada bibirnya. Semangat Ash selalu saja bisa membangkitkan mood Anabel.

"Ya." jawab si gadis singkat.

"T-tunggu aku! Aku juga ikut!" gedubrak. Gedebruk. Ash, bersama dengan Pikachu masuk ke kamar mandi dan dari dalamnya Anabel segera mendengar bunyi pancuran air yang mengalir dari shower. Sekali lagi anabel tergelak.

-o0o-

"Yo, teman lama." sapa Gary dari meja makan.

"Ash, tidurmu nampaknya sangat nyenyak!" lanjut sorakan Max dari sebelah Gary. Mereka berdua bersama dengan Aurea dan Anabel telah duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Dan Ash kini ikut bersama mereka, duduk di tempatnya untuk mendapatkan sarapan.

Aurea Juniper tertawa ringan. Ia mengedip kepada Ash. "Bagaimana, Ash—sepertinya kamarmu terlalu nyaman, ya?" kedua pipi si pemuda memerah, dan ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hahaha! Maaf semuanya. Aku kebablasan."

"Sepertinya Pikachu masuk ke kamarmu pagi buta tadi. Dan, lihat dia. Sepertinya sudah baik seperti sedia kala, Ash." lanjut Aurea.

"Pika-pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu memanjat bahu Ash, dan bertengger di sana sambil mengelus-elus pipi Ash dengan pipi lembutnya. Pikachu memberikan sengatan kecil di sana yang menandakan kalau ia sudah bisa memakai energi listrik lagi.

"Ahaha, yeah. Aku senang Pikachu. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, sobat." jawab Ash, mengelus pipi Pikachu, merasa sungguh bersyukur.

Gary mendegumkan tenggorokannya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan celemek miliknya di atas meja. "'Nah, Ash. Aku dan Max akan berangkat sebentar lagi; dan aku yakin kau juga. Aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu kembali, tapi bagaimana kalau kita sedikit menguji 'kekuatan' sekarang? Aku yakin Max juga tidak sabar untuk men-tes Pokémonnya melawan 'Ash' yang sungguh dikaguminya. Hm, teman lama?" si pemuda calon Pokémon master tersebut memberikan cengiran lebar pada Gary. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya! Aku terima tantangan kalian sekarang juga!" Ash ikut berdiri dan mulai berlari menjauh dari meja. OOPS, tapi tidak secepat itu. Anabel menarik jaket belakang Ash, dan kembali membuatnya terduduk di atas kursi.

"Itu bisa menunggu, Ash Ketchum." ujar Anabel, memejamkan matanya. "Sarapan tidak menghabiskan waktumu terlalu lama, 'kok."

Aurea, Max dan Gary tertawa. "Wow, Ash. Sepertinya kau memiliki pengganti ibumu disini." ejek Oak muda itu.

"Berisik!" seru Ash, kembali dengan semburat merah.

Benar kata Anabel. Tidak terlalu lama hanya untuk sarapan saja. Ash dengan cepat melahap menu hidangan sarapan pagi buatan Aurea. Nikmat sekali. Benar-benar lezat. Selain masakan ibunya dan Brock, Ash sangsi ada hidangan orang lain yang bisa membuatnya begitu bergairah untuk menghabiskan bagiannya. Apa benar Aurea masih single. Ketika Ash bertanya, si professor membelah kepala Ash menjadi dua dengan _chop_ super tangan kanannya. Tidak sopan, balasnya.

Kini, tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Ash mengambil posisi di seberang dari Gary dan Max yang berdiri bersebelahan. "Hm? Lawan kalian berdua sekaligus? Baiklah!" ujar Ash, semakin bersemangat.

Gary menghela napas, mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menggeleng, selagi Max tertawa. "Ash," sahut Max. "Bagaimana kalau dua lawan dua; aku dengan Gary, dan Ash dengan Anabel." pemuda berumur 12 tahun itu nampak begitu yakin. Jangankan membuat gentar, itu malah seperti menyiram oli pada semangat Ash yang begitu membara akan pertarungan Pokémon.

"Eh, aku?" Anabel menunjukkan jarinya ke arah wajah. "Er, baiklah."

Si gadis berjalan dengan ragu ke arah Ash. Si pemuda memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, penasaran. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Ia berbisik pada Anabel ketika si gadis telah sampai disebelahnya. "Aku tahu kau grogi. Tapi kau adalah mantan Salon Maiden; kau pasti bisa, Anabel."

"T-tapi, aku takut mengganggu strategimu, Ash—bagaimana kalau aku nanti-"

"Anabel," sergah si pemuda. "Tidak akan pernah ada yang bilang kalau kau akan mengganggu. Anabel, aku percaya padamu; kita akan menjadi tim terbaik yang pernah ada!" si gadis terdiam beberapa detik hanya untuk membalas tatapan mantap penuh akan kesiapan hati milik Ash. Anabel akhirnya kembali mengukir senyuman yang Ash berani bersumpah begitu hangat, dan kedua mata nilanya menatap balik si pemuda dengan yakin. Anabel mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kami terima tantangan kalian!" seru Ash. "Pikachu, aku mengandalkanmu, ok?" "Pika-pika!" Pokémon tikus listrik itu dengan segera mengambil posisi di sisi field dari regu Ash dan Anabel.

Anabel mengeluarkan satu Pokéball dari balik pinggangnya, dan mengarahkannya ke wajah. Anabel mengecupnya dan berbisik. "Espeon, ini pertandingan pertama kita di tanah baru. Mohon bantuannya, sahabatku." maka Anabel melempar Pokéball tersebut dan dari dalamnya keluar sosok kucing berwarna merah muda dengan permata _cobalt_ pada kening. "_Espe_!"

Gary terkekeh. Ia mengambil satu Pokéball dari sisi ikat pinggangnya dan melemparkannya ke udara. Gary lalu menangkapnya lagi untuk dilemparkan ke field. "Ayo, Umbreon!" "_Umbreon_!"

Kali ini giliran Max yang mengeluarkan Pokéballnya. "Ash, inilah Pokémonku! Maju, Leafeon!" kucing _daun_ itu berdiri dan siap bertempur di sebelah si kucing hitam, Umbreon. Hm, Espeon, Umbreon dan Leafeon. Apa ini, pesta 'Eeveeolution'? Ash mengeluarkan Pokédexnya dan merekam data Leafeon milik Max.

Gary memainkan jarinya ke arah Ash. "Maju dari manapun kau mau, Ash." si pemuda membenarkan posisi topinya dan siap memulai.

"Baiklah," ujar Aurea dari sisi lapangan. "Pertandingan dua lawan dua. Kemenangan ditentukan apabila kedua Pokémon dari salah satu grup sudah tidak dapat berdiri kembali. Dan… Mulai!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" seru Ash.

"Lihatkan, Max?—sesuai prediksiku!" seru Gary, sedikit congkak. "Umbreon, Reflect!" tubuh Pokémon kucing hitam itu mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru, dan ketika tubuh Pikachu menabraknya itu hanya memberikan dampak yang minimum. Max segera menganggguk. "Ok, Leafeon! Razor Leaf pada Pikachu!"

"Lea—FEON!" Pokémon kucing daun itu mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas dan dari helai daun raksasa di kepalanya itu keluar ratusan daun yang siap menyayat Pikachu. Anabel tidak membuang waktu, memberi perintah pada Espeon dan menghentikan serangan Leafeon.

"Tidak secepat itu, Max! Espeon Psybeam ke arah daun-daun itu!" Espeon menuruti perintah Anabel mengeluarkan gelombang psychic dan menghalangi laju dedaunan tersebut ke arah Pikachu. Dengan segera Pokémon Ash itu menjauh dan berlari ke sisi Espeon. "Pika-pika. Pikapi!" sahutnya. "Espe." si kucing psychic mengangguk. Ash menatap Anabel, begitupula sebaliknya; Anabel mengangguk.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" sorak Ash. "Pika-" Pikachu mleompat ke udara dan menembakkan sambaran listrik dari sekujur tubuhnya. "CHUU—!"

"Umbreon, lindungi Leafeon! Mirror Coat!" perintah Gary. "Umbre!" kucing hitam itu berdiri di depan Leafeon dan membentuk pelindung berwarna kuning. Energi kuning itu melindungi kedua Pokémon tersebut berbarengan dengan Reflect yang sebelumnya sudah di-_cast_ oleh Umbreon. Thunderbolt lenyap.

"Ngrhh…! pertahananmu mengesalkan, Gary…" umpat Ash. Ketimbang itu, semangatnya malah semakin meluap. Ia tidak akan kalah. Semangat untuk menang milik Ash terlalu tinggi.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bernapas pada Pikachu, Max kini memberi perintah pada Leafeon. "Leafeon, serangan kejutan dari belakang Umbreon! Ayo, Leaf Blade!" "Lea—feoon!"

"Sayang sekali, Max! Pikachu yang sekarang tidak semuanya serba penyerangan! Pikachu, kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita yang sebenarnya! Hindari, Pikachu! Ayo maju, Double Team!" tubuh Pikachu bertambah banyak, dan bentuknya sangat menyerupai sosok aslinya. Serangan Leafeon masuk, tapi itu tidaklah lebih dari bayangan belaka.

"Kau terlalu naïf, Ash!" sorak Gary. "Umbreon, Odor Sleuth!" Umbreon menguatkan indera penciumannya, dan menemukan satu sosok asli Pikachu. "Disana! Maju, Umbreon, Night Slash!"

"_Pika_?" Pokémon tikus listrik tersebut terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu. "Pikachu!" sorak Ash.

'Sekarang, Espeon! Zap Cannon!'

"Espeee!" Bola listrik berwarna kuning kehitaman melayang kearah Umbreon yang tengah menerjang Pikachu. BLAAR! Bola tersebut meledak di udara ketika menabrak tubuh Umbreon. Pokémon kucing hitam itu terbaring di tanah, berusaha berdiri walau tengah tersengat tegang listrik. Umbreon _paralyzed_.

"Apa! Sejak kapan?" umpat Gary.

"Aku lupa. Anabel bisa berkomunikasi lewat batin dengan Pokémonnya, Gary." jelas Max. "Hah…?" jawab Gary, tidak ngudeng.

"_Thank you_, Anabel!" seru Ash. "Tadi sangat berbahaya, Gary! Pikachu, selesaikan! Iron Tail pada Umbreon!" "Pikachu!" si Pokémon tikus kuning menukik turun dari udara dan menyiapkan ekornya yang kini sudah berbalut akan mineral-mineral besi. BADUUM! Umbreon semakin terkapar, tak berdaya di tengah ledakan tanah yang berhamburan. Kedua matanya berputar-putar.

"Leafeon, Leaf Blade sekali lagi pada Pikachu!" perintah Max pada Pokémonnya. Tapi itu tidak cukup cepat. Espeon sudah menghalangi laju Leafeon kearah Pikachu. "Espe!" erang Pokémon kucing psychic tersebut; Leafeon terkejut, mengerem tiba-tiba.

"Espeon, gunakan Psychic pada Leafeon!" "Es—pe!" tubuh Leafeon terangkat ke tengah udara, dan dihujamkan ke tanah. Sama seperti Umbreon, kini kedua mata Leafeon pun berputar-putar tak sadarlkan diri.

Aurea tersenyum lebar, dan mengumumkan pemenangnya. "Umbreon dan Leafeon tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan lagi! Pasangan Pikachu dan Espeon adalah pemenangnya!"

"Pikachu!" seru Pokémon kuning itu dengan riang kearah Espeon. "Espe-espe!" balas si kucing psychic, memicingkan kedua matanya tertawa bersama Pikachu.

Gary kembali mendengus. "Haruskah kubilang tim kalian sangat kompak, kalau kenyataannya memang begitu, Ash?" ia menarik kembali Umbreon kedalam Pokéballnya. "Kerja bagus, Umbreon."

Max juga menarik kembali Leafeon ke Pokéball. Max menggeram kesenangan, dan mengepalkan tinjunya. "Uuuh, Ash memang kuat! Anabel juga kuat! Pertarungan Pokémon memang sangat asyik!" Max kemudian menatap Ash dan Anabel. "Aku dan Leafeon masih harus banyak berjuang dan berlatih lagi Ash."

Ash mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan tersenyum lepas. "Max, kau sudah hebat, 'kok! Kapan-kapan kita _sparring_ lagi, ya!" Anabel 'pun tersenyum.

"Nah, Max." Gary mengangguk pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Aku yakin kita punya janji dengan Fennel besok. Kita harus berangkat sekarang." Max mengangguk.

"Ash, Anabel. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi!" ujar Max riang. "Professor Aurea, terima kasih banyak. Kami berangkat sekarang."

Aurea tersenyum lepas, melambaikan tangannya juga. "Dah, Max. Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Main-main kesini lagi, ok?"

"Bocah Ash, sampai jumpa." ujar Gary. "Sukses dengan tantangan seluruh Gym Unova-mu."

"Tentu saja." jawab Ash pendek, tersenyum. "Trims, Gary."

-o0o-

Ash menyiapkan tas punggung di belakangnya, dan Pikachu, seperti biasa langsung bertengger di pundak Ash. Sekali lagi Ash menatap Anabel yang sudah siap. Anabel tersenyum padanya. "Prof, kami juga berangkat sekarang." ujar Ash.

"Aduh, lab jadi sepi 'deh sekarang. Walau kita baru bertemu, aku menyukai kalian, Ash dan Anabel." Aurea sedikit membungkuk dan meraih tangan Pikachu. "Pikachu juga." "Pika!" serunya ceria.

Kluk. Kluk. Kluk. Kluk.

"… Hm? Bunyi apa itu, professor? tanya Ash, berusaha menguatkan indera pendengarannya.

Semua mata tertuju ke meja kerja si professor. Satu Pokéball bergerak-gerak di atas sana. "Ini, 'kan… Pokéball Snivy. Ada apa?" Aurea menembakkan sinar putih berkelap-kelip ke lantai lab, dan Pokémon yang dimaksud keluar dari sana. "… _Snivy_."

Ash jongkok didepannya, dan memperhatikan Pokémon tersebut. "Ada apa, Snivy?" Pokémon ular rumput itu mendekat ke paha Ash, dan mengelus-elusnya. "Snivy… Snivy-snivy."

Anabel mengikuti posisi Ash. "… Sungguh, Snivy?" tanyanya. Si Pokémon mengangguk. "Ash, katanya ia ingin ikut denganmu."

"Eh?"

"Sungguh?" tanya Aurea. "Hm, Ash. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Snivy bersamamu?"

"Boleh, professor?" tanya Ash. Ia kembali menatap Pokémon grass tersebut, dan menyapu dagunya. "Baiklah. Mulai dari sekarang, mohon bantuannya, ya, Snivy." Pokémon tersebut tersenyum dan wajahnya merona merah padam. Ia 'pun mengangguk. Ash menerima Pokéball Snivy dari Aurea dan menembakkan sinar merah kearah si Pokémon.

"Professor," ujar Ash, berdiri di sebelah Anabel dan Pikachu yang masih bertengger di bahunya. "Terima kasih sudah menyambut kami."

Aurea memangkukan telapak di pipinya. "Haduuh, Ash. Aku jadi seperti melepas anakku sendiri saja. Hmm—sepinya, apa aku harus mencari suami sekarang, ya? Bagaimana kalau Ash saja yang menjadi suamiku?" mendengar itu si pemuda tercekik tiba-tiba; seperti ada tali tambang yang mengikat lehernya untuk sementara. Begitupula Anabel yang kedua matanya membesar penuh keterkejutan. Mereka berdua tertawa ti'is.

"Aku serius." Aurea memotong tawa kering kedua remaja itu. Pikachu melongo ke wajah _absent_ Ash. "… Oh, ngomong-ngomong, karena kau akan bertualang juga, bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan ini: Pokédex!" Aurea mengedip sekali, dan memperlihatkan satu alat yang mirip dengan milik Cheren. Ash tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, professor." Aurea mengangguk.

"Akan makan cukup waktu lama untuk meng-upgrade Pokédex lamamu. Jadi, untuk menghemat waktu kau cukup melepas memory card yan gada di Pokédex-mu dan setelah itu kau pindahkan kesini. Simpel, 'kan?" Ash kembali mengangguk, mengerti. Ya, katanya. "Anabel, perlu Pokédex juga?" lanjut tanya si professor. Tapi si gadis menggeleng, rendah hati.

"Tidak perlu, professor. Tapi terima kasih." Aurea kembali menatap Ash.

"Ash, walau Cheren itu dingin, bagaimana kalau kau berteman dengannya. Dia anak yang baik, 'kok."

"Tentu saja, prof. Bahkan kau tidak perlu memintanya." jawab Ash. Aurea kembali menyentuh pipinya dengan jari.

"Hmm… sekarang tinggal Bianca untuk mengambil Oshawott. Kemana gadis itu kira-kira, ya?"

"Bianca?" tanya Anabel. Ash ikut memperhatikan.

"Dia teman Cheren sedari kecil. Tapi sangat berbeda dari Cheren, Bianca terkadang… emm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya…? Bianca agak… 'kikuk'?" si professor 'pun malah jadi sedikit bertanya pada mereka berdua, saking bingungnya mengungkapkan gadis yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah, professor Aurea. Kalau begitu-"

"Hm. Hati-hati di jalan, kalian berdua. Sehat-sehat, ya. Jangan lupa mampir kesini lagi, ok?" Aurea melambaikan tangannya kearah Ash dan Anabel, yang dibalas hal serupa oleh kedua remaja tersebut.

Kini semuanya benar-benar dimulai. Bersama dengan Pikachu, Totodile dan Pokémon terbarunya, Snivy, Ash siap menyongsong semua tantangan yang Unova miliki untuknya. Sesuai petunjuk dari Aurea, tujuan pertama mereka adalah kota Accumula, kota pertama hingga sampai di kota Striaton untuk Gym Battle pertama Ash di Unova.

Petualangan macam apa yang akan dialami oleh Ash dan Anabel? Dan Pokémon-Pokémon apakah kira-kira yang akan mereka jinakkan nantinya?

Semuanya dimulai dari chapter berikutnya! – Tsuzuku!

|To be Continued|

Hai, Anabel disini. Akhirnya petualanganku bersama Ash sudah dimulai. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Scott dan teman-teman Brains lainnya untuk berubah. Hmm, aku penasaran, Pokémon unik apa yang akan aku jadikan 'sahabatku'. Ketika kami berhenti sesaat untuk beristirahat, Snivy menemukan sesuatu dari balik-balik rumput. Dan setibanya kami di kota Accumula, kenapa Pokémon-Pokémon di kota itu begitu sedih? Dan… siapa orang-orang aneh berpakaian seperti biarawan dan biarawati itu?

**Berikutnya di Monochrome Challenge!: Attract! Accumula! Plasma?**

**A/N:** Err… kata-kata terakhir itu cuma buat lucu-lucuan doank kok; gaya anime gitu deh. hahaha. Thx buat empat review yang masuk. Bersyukur ada yang mau baca fic ini. Insaallah ga bakalan mandet, karena saya selaku author lagi giat-giatnya mengkhayal tentang Pokémon. Tapi mungkin dua minggu ini bakalan ngadet dikit, lantaran segunung tugas-tugas kuliah yang harus diselesaikan dam udah mendekati ujian akhir semester. Jadi kalau kalian masih baca sampe sini, teruslah memberikan masukan dan review membangun. Kritik pedas nan positif juga snagat diharapkan agar terciptanya fic ideal untuk semua. Karena review kalian adalah nyawa dan napas dari fic ini. Ciao ciao, all!

- Crow, signed out.


End file.
